This invention relates to a guard for preventing undue slippage of the shoulder strap of a handbag or the like.
Various arrangements have been devised for retaining shoulder straps on a person's shoulder. In this regard, various types of bags and cases utilize shoulder straps that are placed over the user's shoulder to facilitate carrying of the bag. Owing to the natural slope or slant of people's shoulders, there is a constant tendency for the strap to slide off the shoulder which can be quite annoying.
The prior art devices with which I am familiar are intended to engage or receive the shoulder strap from the outset rather than after a limited amount of shifting has occurred. Such devices require the user to perform an awkward manipulation in engaging the strap. While the devices with which I am acquainted are generally satisfactory, there are still other shortcomings, besides having to physically place the strap in engagement, that have militated against any extensive use of devices of this character.